Bella's daughter Star
by Mew-Chocolate-Will-Dominate
Summary: Bella had a daughter when she was 16. She left the baby and her father and came to Forks. Now, that baby is 13 and is back! Will the Cullens except this wild crazy gril? Or will she have to leave for their safty? Kind of cross-over-ish. R&R, with cookie?
1. Chapter 1

**WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!**

**Fang: Whoa, 'why' what?**

**I keep writing fics when I have, like, five!**

**Fang: You have three...no, wait, four.**

**DARN YOU!**

Okay, claimer and disclaimer,

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I DON'T OWN:**_

Twilight

Twilight Associated stuff

Google :(

Bacon :(

NyQuill

Secret Agent Man

Gwen Stefani

AC/DC

Taylor Swift

Vida Loca

Simple Plan :(

Waffles/Pancakes/Syrup :(

Macy's

_**Claimer:**_

_**I DO OWN:**_

Star Alex Meyars

Anderson Meyars

Drew

Waren

Megan

'Organization X'

'_Don't Worry'_

Annabella Drakes

**Fang: Bacon, , Google, Macy's, NyQuill, Gwen Stefani, AC/DC, Taylor Swift, Vida Loca, Waffles, Pancakes, Syrup, and Simple Plan? What the heck? And what's '**_Don't Worry'_**? It's a song? Pretty sure there's already a song called that...**

**Actually, it's supposed to be '**_**Girl **__Don't Worry' _**I just put down '**_Don't Worry' _**because it sounds cooler.**

**Fang:...cooler...?**

**Don't ask...anyway, here's the story:**

*************

Bella

Upside to living in Forks, practically always cloudy, which is good if you're a vampire. Downside?

If it gets sunny, your trapped inside all day. So now, all of us, the Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, me, Rennesmee and (randomly) Jacob, who is NOT a vampire, are all inside of the Cullens big house. We didn't want to go hunting, other than Nessie, but she couldn't go by herself, and there was nothing to do but play video games, which Emmett and Jasper were doing. Nessie had been begging for half an hour to go outside, but she had grabbed the third controller and played for twenty minutes until she began singing a song repeatedly in three or four language, English, Swedish, German, and I think Japanese, until Emmett duck-taped her mouth shut. She waited until he wasn't looking and touched her hand to his face and played the song until he screamed and locked her in a closet. "Emmett, do you have to lock her in a closet?" I asked. He glared playfully at me, then said, "Hey! You try having a song if freaking Swedish in you head!" Having heard Ness sing it for about an hour, I knew the lyrics well. I sang it for a few minutes then Edward locked me in the closet with Nessie. "Edward you traitor!" I shouted pounding on the door. "Sorry, but I have to agree with Emmett on this one." Darn it! I got an idea and placed my anti-vampire powers bubble and motioned to Nessie to be quiet. I picked her up onto my back and shouted again, "Wow, Edward. I had no idea you hated me enough to lock me in a closet!"

"You know that's not true, Bella. Stop trying to put a guilt trip on me. Then Nessie started fake crying loudly. "See! Your daughter thinks you hate her because you didn't even try to stop Emmett from locking her in a closet." I heard everybody go quiet and I knew I had struck home. I lowered into a crouch position, ready to spring. I heard the door creak open and I dove out. Bolting for the stairs.

Then we heard, loud and clear, knocking.

Four loud bangs. A pause, then four soft knocks. We frowned. Who was it? I set down 'Nesmee and walked to the door, Edward behind me. I could smell from across the room that it was human. And...it smelled strange. Like a girl, only...I didn't know how to describe it. Familiar? That sounded close...I opened the door and saw, surprisingly enough, a girl who looked about thirteen.

She had black hair, pale skin, high cheek bones, and one ice blue eyes was visible, she also looked slim, but not bad. She was wearing a loose necklace sort of thing, black lace gloves, a black t-shirt with a light blue design of a shield with wings, jeans, and boots. She also had high color on her cheek's. A slight outbreak was also on her cheeks and forehead. She looked with wonder at us, which was not uncommon, and then she looked fidgety. Twisting her fingers, and breathing a little fast. I heard a very fast heart beat coming from her, like Rennesmee's. I frowned then shook my head, an old memory coming back to me. _No, no, no, no! It can't be her...she's still in Arizona right?! _

"Yes?" I said. Trying to sound normal and non-calanthe. I saw her take a deep breath. "Is-Isabella Swan?" She said. I held up my left hand, "Cullen. Isabella Cullen." Her face fell and she shook her head. "Oh!" She said, sounding...worried. "Must've missed to memo..." she muttered. Then looked up at us. "Um..." she was struggling with something. When she _did _speak, I'm pretty sure she didn't take a breath. "I'm really sorry if I'm bothering you, but I found Renne because we were over Phoenix, so I figured I may as well, and then she said you'd be here and I checked the records and they said you'd be here, so, um..." she looked at her feet. Then she looked up,

"My names Star."

Everybody looked at her with the universal 'wtf?!' look. "...Star...?" Alice said. "Uh-huh. Star Alex Merays." If I could have been paler I would have. _No...no, no, no! _Was all I could think. This was her...my daughter...no... "Um, excuse us for a minute!" I didn't wait for her to answer. I simply slammed the door. I instantly started pacing. _What was I going to do?! _I heard the door open and Rennesmee standing there. She looked right at Star. Star looked at her. Star opened her mouth. Out came one word, "Hi?" she offered. Nessie smiled and said back,

"Hi! Hey, how'd ya' end up with the name Star? There was this lady in this movie, she was a vampire and her name was Star! Her parents were like, ex-hippies or something. It was weird. The whole movie was dumb but the name Star is really cool. Because there's like, not that many people named Star and Alex is a cool name because not a lot of girls are named Alex and boys always think that if the person's name is Alex, they're a boy. Sexist pigs..."

Star blinked trying to comprehend what the heck just happened. "Um...my...step-mother gave me the name Star. Yeah, she was a ex-hippie. I think she's still one though. Dresses like it. And yeah, I saw that movie too. '_The Lost Boy's'_ right? Have you seen '_Interview with Vampires'_? It's got Brad Pitt." Nessie about went through the roof. "I know! He's my favorite. But that whole movie is kind of...unrealistic..." Star frowned, then smiled. "I know! Like, the coffins thing. Dumb. And the thing with the sun? That was retarded. I do agree with the fire thing. Vampires aren't invincible." Rennesmee frowned. "Oh? Why are you so sure vampires aren't? Do you actually think they're real?" Star nodded. "Yeah, they're sure to be some out there. I just think that they're like people, only they drink blood and are stronger. Ooh! And they have a reason for staying inside when it's daytime. Or out of the sun. And I don't think they're all bloodsucking beasts. There's bound to be two or three good ones out there. I mean...if they're real." Then Nessie asked a question that I had hoped no one would ask.

"Hey, why are you here any way?"

Star took a deep breath and said, "I think Isabella is my...m-mother."

*************

**Muhahahaha! I sooooooooooo did that!**

**Fang: Yeah, great, you tottaly ruined the character that is Bella!**

**...how...?**

**Fang: You made her get pregnant at 16!**

**Oh...yeah...girls listen, I love babies. But you should wait till you've built your self before building a family.** **I, just like all you other girls out there, am going to wait. As long as you've built you, you can have a baby. But, if you do have a baby when your 16 or 17.**_** DON'T HAVE AN ABORTION! **_**Have the baby, and, if you still don't want the baby, give it to an adoption agency**. Remember, abortion is murder.

Fang: Great...why did you put that?

Because...maybe if some 16 or 17 year old who's pregnant reads this, she'll think about not having an abortion. I will have saved a life!

Fang: Great...so, whats your random fact of the day?

_**Random fact:**_

_***In a recent-...ish survey, these are the top five ways people accidentally spell 'Fang'. I am guilty of all charges.**_

1: Fag

2:Fan

3: Fng

4: F

5: Nfang.

Fang: That first one is insulting...

Yup. And I don't get the last one...

Anyway, I'm putting up a survey for most ways people accidentally spell 'Max'. Do the survey people1 It will depend on if there is funny-ness in the A/N next time!

Fag: And lord knows we need- hey! Look what you did to my name!

Muhahahahahahaha! R&R or I'll make EMMETT AND JASPER MAKE-OUT!

_**le review button**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**V**_


	2. an not a chapter

**EMERGENCY AUTHORS NOTE:**

**GUYS, I'M SORRY, MY INTERNET ISN'T WORKING SO I WON'T BE POSTING FOR A WHILE, AND WITH THE SCHOOL YEAR COMING UP... I WILL TYPE THE CHAPTERS AND POST THEM ALL AT ONCE...SOME DAY, SORRY, AND IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, E-MAIL IT TO ME, I WILL GET IT ON MA FONE. Sorry to all my viewers and happy school year.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Three - The Beach

**Ya-tah! This is where some drama comes in! Seth imprints! Yay! Also, it's three months in the future. So, here we go!**

*************

Seth

"And I care because...?" I heard Leah say. Jacob just told us that Bella apparently had another kid from when she was like, sixteen. And she had been in Forks for three months and now for some reason we were going to meet her. Me, Leah, Quil, and Embry. Also, Claire was coming. She was fifteen now. And looked a lot different. I was still trying to figure out why we were going. "Hey, Jacob. If Leah's got 'attitude problems' why are we going?" I was trying to play a game on the PS3 that I some how got. It was a Nazi shooting games. It was fun and educational! "I've been asking myself that and I come up with no reason other than to make us look better, and why are you playing that game? It's kind of dumb..." Jacob answered. I shrugged and said, "It's educational." That got me smacked in the back of the head by Leah. I saved my progress and stood up. "So should we get going?" Jacob nodded and said, "Yeah. We probably should get to gettin'." We all headed out, morphed, and started running. Jacob, thank god, knew the rendevous sight, which was good because he didn't tell us.

_Hey, Jacob! Where are we going? _I asked, hopping to get it out of him. _Not telling, it's a surprise. Oh, and I had to let them over the boarder. Any one mind? _No one did. Soon, Jacob stopped and told us to go change. We did, then walked back to a group. "Kay, come on. I think they're right...around...here!" And Jacob walked through some of the trees and brush. I was first to follow, then others did. We saw the majority of the group sitting in a clump, but a few were walking around, and one was standing waist deep in water. Alice and Nessie stopped collecting shells and looked up. "Rennesmee! Ness, Ness, Ness!" Claire called, and started climbing down the steep path. The girl in the water whipped around, looking at us as we started our descend.

And I think I fell in love.

She had long, shinny, black hair down to the small of her back, pale skin, but with rosy cheeks. She wasn't too thin, but not too fat, and had on a loose t-shirt. Oh crap...don't think about it! I almost screamed in my head. I may have possibly just imprinted. Correction, I did! The whole freaking world stopped the second time I looked at her, and she smiled and in looked amazing...oh no! _Must keep secret! Calm down Seth, you have to tell...NO ONE!_ _Yeah...who's gonna care?! No one. Don't...act...stupid! _

We walked down the rest of the way, and the girl had trudged out of the water, her jeans soaked and clinging to her legs. She looked sleepy because she had circles under her eyes, they weren't very dark, but they were still obvious. The Cullens got up and walked over, meeting Alice and the girl on their way to us. Ness had beaten them because her and Clair were engaged in a very important conversation about how, 'Star is so strange because the other day, we were gonna go shopping, and we did, and she went to Hot Topic, the goth* store!' and Claire was saying something along the lines of, 'OMG! I hate that store! It's so ugly!' I had but one question, _Who the heck was Star?! _

The girl from the water stood within three steps of us, she had her arms crossed against her chest. She was looking at each of us, as if studying us. I felt squeamish. Then she smiled the most radiant smile in the world,((insert swear word of your choice here) imprinting!), and said, "Hey! I'm Star." Oh... Star...a pretty name for a pretty girl. No! Stop it! Must...fight...instincts! But she was really cute... and she seamed smart...wow, a pretty, smart girl. I loved her hair. It was just slightly wavy, but not crazy. Wait she's saying something. I cant hear it. Oh yeah, I'm probably distracted. I heard Leah say something. But all I got was, "...Ello? Are you there Seth? Hello! Oh, he so did not!"

**(Switching POV to Nessie! Ya-tah!)**

Okay! So this was too awesome! Not only was Claire, who was the most awesome BFF in the world here, but, Star just walked up to Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Leah, introduced herself, and Seth went into la la land! I think somebody imprinted! Aw! It was cute! Because he's only a year older than her, and Star likes his type! Um...you know, like, tall, strong, smart, nice, caring, that would be her type. I pulled it out of her. With help from Alice. Leah was all waiving her hand in front of Seth's face. Then she said, "Oh he so did not!" I'm pretty sure she was referring to imprinting. Seth snapped out of it when Leah hit him. "Who, what, where?!" Is what he said when he snapped out of it. Mom, dad, and everybody else was mysteriously somehow thirty feet away. Me and Claire ran to them. As soon as we were there, we started talking over each other, trying to tell them what happened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Is what mom said about halfway through. "Slow down, I heard imprint and Seth like forty times. Please tell me I'm wrong." Ooh. She wasn't gonna be too mad right? I think she like Seth best next to maybe Jacob... "Um...nope. Ya pretty much got it." Claire said. And mom looked fit to kill something. "No...flipping...way!" Emmett said, laughing. Alice looked happy. "Aw!" "Aw?!" Mom exploded. "How is it 'aw'?!" Alice smiled bigger. "Oh nothing." She said sing-song-ily. Dad was looking in the general direction of the other group. We all look, and see that Seth is upset, and everybody else is teasing him. Star is just standing there. Looking confused. Me and Claire ran over there again. Hopping to get in on the teasing. We all run over in time to here Star say, "What's going on?! Somebody tell me!" I cant help it. Me and Claire open our mouths, but mom slams her hand down on our mouths to shut us up. Everyone is saying or doing something. And it gets really noisy. Then, over everyone's voice by about a mile, we heard Star scream, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" We all wince at the sound. I turn to look at Star. "God people! Can I even get an explanation?! I have no idea what's even going on! And I don't even care any more, buh-bye!" And the she ran down the beach, heading for a group of birds. "Well now look what you did!" I shouted and me and Claire took off after her. Seth ran for his life too after us because he figured less amount of teasing from us. And I bet he wanted to follow Star! Tee hee.

**(Back to Seth)**

Okay, so, lets list all my flies in the ointment today, which are in no order and is vastly incomplete:

*Leah, she was so annoying!

*Me imprinting.

*Jacob. Must I explain this one?

*Bella. I imprinted on her daughter! Hey, last time someone imprinted, I got a broken collar bone!

*Claire and Rennesmee. They will never let me go four minutes without saying something.

*The phrase, 'fly in the ointment' I mean, ew!

That basically was how I felt. Now, here I was, following her! Did not help at all with the whole, 'I did not imprint' charade. Soon we caught up with her. She was playing with pieces of seaweed and putting them in her hair. She smiled when we came over, and held up a bunch of seaweed. "Imma gonna build a castle, you guys wanna help?" We all said yes, and soon, Nessie and Claire were waist deep in water catching seaweed, and me and Star were up on the beach...alone...crap. I was so self indulged in my trance, that I almost didn't notice that the group had caught up. Jacob was teasing me only making me hate him more, I heard a shifting sound and then a sick cracking sound. "Ow! Holy -censored-. What the -censored- was that for?!" I heard Jacob shout. I turned around. Jacob was holding his nose as blood was coming out of it, and Star was standing over him, one fist at her side, then she said, slowly and threateningly, "Stop it now or I swear to god, you will be very, very sorry." Then she turned to me and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to punch him?" I smiled. "Yeah, but you already broke his nose." I said kind of whining. She laughed. "Well, if I understand correctly, you guys heal fast. I think his nose is healed by now, petty sure you could break his nose too." Jacob glared at her, then me. "Hit me and die." He threatened, then Star jumped in the way, "Threaten him again and it will be bad." She growled. Jacob opened his mouth, but Star grabbed my arm and pulled me up. She let go of my arm and walked away, I followed, waiting until I was far enough away then sticking my tongue out at Jacob. Then running away.

_**A few minutes later, on a cliff over looking the ocean.**_

We were now on some cliff that I had no idea how to get back to town from. I laughed as a thought came into my mind, and Star looked at me, "What?" She said, sounding so cute. "Oh...um, I was thinking how I'm at your mercy." I said uncomfortably. She blushed and looked at her shoes, "Oh...um, no your not. Town's a few miles way. Uh...that way." She pointed and I followed her finger. Finding a land mark incase I needed to run. She was nervously rubbing her hands together. Then stuck her hands under her arms and stood bare foot at the very edge of the cliff. I stood next to her. Looking down. It was a very long way to the water. Suddenly, Star grabbed my hand and jumped...

***I think Hot Topic is goth. Idk if it is.**


End file.
